Project Unlikely
Project Unlikely was a group comic series created by Skorpyo and Philipnova798. It was released near midnight on August 20, 2008. On October 18th, it was revived and closed. Skorpyo is going to make a new Topic for it when NR finishes the next Comic. Skorpyo recently contacted Rogwiz, one of the original five authors who went on hiatus for a long time, and asked him if he wanted to rejoin the series. Hopefully, an answer will come soon. Author Rotation *Skorpyo *Philipnova *Nuparurocks *Rogwiz *Gavla The authors (sans Rogwiz) also worked on The Adventure Squad and Venom's MAS series Civil War. Plot Project Unlikely 1.0 Infecturd, the main villain of Skorpyo's Comics, beleives he has been defeated by Skorpyo way too many times. While plotting in the night, he shoots his partner, Dudo, away with an energy blast in frustration. While asking why he always loses to someone like Skorpyo, he sees Dudo walking back to him in RZ kit form instead of his normal Chimoru Omega (the reason for this, according to Dudo, is that he found some RZ pills in Skorpyo's medicine cabinet). Dudo tells Infecturd to listen to his plan if he wants to win for once... The next morning, Skorpyo wakes up in a Random Field in RZ form. Skorpyo meets up with his friends, Philipnova798 and Nuparurocks and a few of their Comic characters. When asked why everyone is there and in RZMIK by Skorpyo, Phil tells everyone but NR and Skor to leave. According to Phil, Infecturd rounded up all of the antagonists from their different series and they all want to kill them. Just then, a large explosion is heard and Gvla and Rogwiz come fliying through the air, landing with their heads stuck in the ground. Rogwiz and Gavla warn the three;"The villains are coming!" While Phil watches Gavla use a handstand to get his head out of the ground, the villains come up behind the group, saying the heroes will be the defeated ones this time. NR threatens them back, saying he has an arm. Infecturd retaliates, saying he knows NR simply puts cardboard on his arm to make it look bigger. NR then says they should start to run, because if his arm didn't work, nothing would. While this is happening, Ben10 (also in RZ form) walks up to all of the Comic characters Phil told to leave, who changes into one of his aliens, Heatblast, at Gatling Gun Henry's request. Then just as the villains are about to kill the heroes, Heatblast fries with a giant arm made of fire. Heatblast then walks up to the heroes, Gavla getting very fanboyish with this arrival. NR asks why he's RZ, but just as Heatblast begins to answer, Gavla interrupts him by asking for his autograph(to which Heatblast answers 'no', seeing as he can't use a pencil or paper because he's on fire. Work in Progress The Unlikely Dimension At midnight, with Ryo rescued by Dudo, the heroes launch a full-scale assault on the anvil. Skorpyo leaps in the front with his lightsaber, Gavla runs up to the front heels with his, Floko fires light power at it, Peter shoots at it multiple times from behind, and Ben, transformed into Diamondhead, shoots ice bullets at it with Peter. Ben, his Omnitrix timed out, looks back and comments, 'We missed.' Dusk the next day, the anvil finally runs out of gas and stops. Pickles wants to refill it, but Myarti tells him to look at the economy. Ryo is relieved that the heroes aren't there, but is proven wrong when Skorpyo, by cracking his knuckles (Which he does in real life), reveals their presence behind Ryo. Ryo takes off flying from the anvil, challenging Rogwiz, who flies after him. Skorpyo and Infecturd have a ferocious lightsaber duel on top of the anvil, where Skorpyo declares war on the villains. Nuparurocks picks up Myari, by the neck, with one hand, with his 'cardboard' arm, and throws him. Phil and Pickles have a fist fight where Phil swears he will destroy Pickles in the name of any Comic Studio he's ever attacked. And Gavla and Gunnar have a very violent light saber battle in front of the anvil. It is complete chaos, and the Unlikely War has begun. That evening, after the Battle of the Anvil, the villains have made a narrow escape. Suddenly, Infecturd comes running for the anvil, screaming that they have to leave now. When Gunnar looks outside, he sees the heroes in a box-gone-crate, loaded with a super-sonic jet and a heat-seeking missile launcher, headed right for them. Ryo drives off while Pickles tells him to actually DO SOMETHING, not just run. In the crate, the heroes don't know what to do next, as the villains begin to retaliate. Skorpyo comes up with a plan, and orders Floko, who is driving, to cut off the engines, and then shoot off the missile. The missile hits it's target, nearly disintegrating the anvil. The heroes cheer for their victory. Gunnar orders Dudo to teleport the critically damaged anvil. They reappear approximately 500 miles away from the crate. Gunnar relaxes and announces the Army of Darkness that has arrived to reinforce the losing villains. Pickles says that there aren't a lot of golden rahkshi, but looks outside and realizes that more rahkshi are surrounding the anvil. Then, when Pickles is done overreacting, he announces the arrival of the commanders of the army, his comrades, PurPal and Green. Meanwhile, Stinkfly gathers a few allies for the war. He tells the others that they'll arrive in a little bit and goes off to stall the bad guys. Of course, the bad guys have asked both The Rainbow Army (From Land of Vahki) and the Strogg (From Gavla's Comics) as well as the Garmy (from Skorpyo's Comics) to help them out with the war effort. With the recently added villains, they ambush Stinkfly and make him powerless and reverting him back to Ben form. Pickles comes by and snatches the Omnitrix from him. Pickles then turns into Stinkfly and orders the Garmy to attack and kill anyone who gets in their way while transporting Ben to the Anvil. He then flies away, hitting his head on the side of the panel. Later, Skorpyo is still waiting for Stinkfly when he sees a small figure evil laughing. Not realizing right away that it's Pickles, the good guys are shocked to see that he returned unharmed. But Phil suspects that it is Pickles and his suspicions come true when he attacks all of the other comic makers (Skorpyo and Rogwiz thrown away, Nuparurocks tossed afar and Phil getting grabbed by the neck and tossed aside). Gavla stutters 'You!" to Picklefly, who blasts him with balls of projectile snot. When Gav wakes up, he finds himself with a few others, who surrounded him while unconscious. They reasure Gav that they are allies. Meanwhile, Phil and NR find themselves in the same Jail cell as Kerma and Michel are. The two inhabitants of Skrall said that they were captured when the island was attacked by the Army of Darkness. And that they need to reunite with their friends to stop them. Phil then tells the two that their enemies have teamed up with comic maker's and both Skrall inhabitants are frightened. In the Anvil's cabin, the villains discuss about what to do now. Green suggests driving the Anvil off of a cliff. Back in the field, Gavla tells the others about what happened. They then talk about a plan on how to get their comrades out of jail. Later, Pickles, Zimmwad and Shadow Gali are ambushed by Hewkii, Jaller and Peter. Meanwhile, the other two prisoners are taken to Ben's cell and locked in there. But before the villains drive the anvil off the nearest cliff, they are met with the three ambushers (in disguise) and the other villains are easily defeated. They rejoin the others and decided on what to do next. Then... The fate of Skorpyo, Philipnova, Rogwiz, Nuparurocks, Gavla and the rest are to be decided in Future Comics of Project Unlikely:The Unlikely War by Philipnova798 Project Unlikely 2.0:'This' Dimension :''Note: These events take place 500 years after the last segment of Project Unlikely (Comic 24). In this dimension, the war never happened; other events leading to the heroes' and villains' fates took place. The story begins from Frizzle's point of view, in his journal. He notes on how he was walking home when he tripped over a poorly-drawn cupcake, but instead of landing on the concrete ground, he lands amid centuries-old scraps of destroyed anvil on the soft grasses of Random Field. Then Frizzle sees another figure in the Anvil Ruins, so decides to sneak up on him. He hides behind the Anvil body and watches the figure, recovering from slipping over a poorly-drawn cupcake. Frizzle jumps out and surprises the figure, who introduces himself as Mikenuva. He asks Frizzle where he's going, and Frizzle replies with 'Going?'. Mikenuva looks peeved at his fellow Comic Maker when Toa Dood(Who also slipped on a cupcake, but landed underground for no apparent reason))pops out from underneath them and they go flying far into the sky. Meanwhile, in the real world, Taneya has a dream of an Anvil and a Crate fighting when she wakes up and tells herself that it was only a dream. She then tell Linnea that she wants to go home early. While walking, she finds a bit of the Box and wonders what it could mean. Later, Roxy (Taneya's temporary replacement) is bored, so she decides to play her Guitar. Which results her to be fired. As she is walking home she stumbles onto the poorly-drawn cupcake to a beach where she finds out that she's the only one there. She decided to have a party, but falls into the mummified remains of the Anvil. Where she discovers a Golden Rahkshi and it's gun. She snatches the gun and fires it, thinking that it doesn't work. It does though, as the Rahkshi holding the gun gets vaporized by his own weapon. Meanwhile, Mikenuva wakes up from his fall in a battlefield. Around him are mummified versions of Swearing Steve, Philipnova, Little Jimmy, A Colortrooper, an Anvil Tank, and several Golden Rahkshi. Mikenuva asks Phil where he is, thinking he's alive. Whe Phil doesn't answer, Mike pokes him, and Phil lifelessly falls over. He begins to think that it's all a cruel joke and screams out his rage when Taneya walks up behind him. When she asks him if he's okay, he cusses her out and walks off. Taneya notes how it's the creepiest thing she's ever seen:A bunch of dead guys in mid-battle. She looks up and sees a mummified Nuparurocks running toward her with a bo staff, forever frozen in place. She decides to look inside of the tank, thinking it will give her some answers. Meanwhile, in the real Anvil, Roxy thinks aloud about how bored she is. The decides to look at the Anvil's internal computer, but when she accesses it, all she finds is a centuries-old security tape of Gunnar explaining how he and the other villains attacked and destroyed a tribe that was living in the Random Field before they arrived, but after they though they were all dead, one came back and began slughtering everything in the Random Field. He is about to say exactly what the tribe was when a large sillhouette appears and smashes him into pieces against the Anvil and the secruity tape falls to static. Roxy, horrified, climbs out of the Anvil to find that under the beach was a whole land. She finds Gunnar's mummified pieces on the Anvil, and looks into a cannon next to the Anvil, which thrust her up back to the beach. Meanwhile, Mikenuva continues to moodily walk, grumbling angrily about Taneya's interruption to himself, until he walks right up to the old crate... with a giant hole in the side of it. He runs hastily inside, thinking someone may be alive in there, but when he gets in, all he finds are mummified versions of Luke, Ben, and Floko's head lying around, and the names 'Taneya', 'Roxy', 'Frizzle', 'Dood', and 'Mikenuva' on the wall--written in Floko's blood. Mikenuva tries to dey the truth, but he can't, for it's right there in front of him. His musings are interrupted by Frizzle-who was still falling because of Dood while all this happened(Mikenuva fell for a shorter time becuse his arms were out-He had wind resistance- While Frizzle was stuck bullet straight in an aerodynamic pose)-Smashing through the roof, bashing into the mummified Ben, and falling unconscious on the Crate's wooden floor. The Fate of Frizzle, Mikenuva, Dood and Roxy will be decided by NR and Gavla. Characters Old Series/War Series Good *Skorpyo *Floko *Philipnova798 *Swearing Steve *Gatling Gun Henry *Ben Tennyson *Gavla *Peter *Rogwiz *Nuparurocks *Kirta *Wutserfase *Luke *Kerma *Tahu Nuva *Random Blue Matoran *Sadie *Little Jimmy *Jaller *Hewkii *Michel *Hahli *The Noob Army *Linnea *Gali *Sarah *Amanda *Tom *Sally *Branden Evil *Infecturd *Dudo *Sir. Pickles *Mr. Zimmwad *Ryo *Gunnar *The Army of Darkness *The Garmy *The Rainbow Army and their Generals *Shadow Gali *The Strogg Army *PurPal *Green *Makuta Makron *Shila *and Myarti Dimensions Characters *Dood *Mikenuva *Roxy *Taneya *Frizzle *Roy *Frida *Gavla Mummified Characters In the backgrounds of Dimensions, several dead, mummified War characters are scattered around the Random Field. So far, the characters seen are: *Several Golden Rahkshi *Philipnova798 *Swearing Steve *Little Jimmy *A Colortrooper inside of an Anvil Tank *Nuparurocks *Gunnar *Ben Tennyson *Luke *Floko's disembodied head War Factions The heroes and villains are composed of many factions. Here are some: *'The Noob Army': Commanded by (an unseen, but heard) Lord of the Noobs. These guys help out the good guys. *'Army of Darkness': Commanded by Green and PurPal. Comprised of Golden Rahkshi. *'The Garmy': Commanded by Dudo. Comprised of Male Ga-Matoran. Rounded up by Infecturd, and commanded by him. Their symbol is a black Pakari. *'The Rainbow Army (possible)': Commanded by the Rainbow Army Generals. Their forces consists of the Colortroopers and the Toatoran-Robot hybrids of Toa and Matoran (hence the name). External Links *The BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:Abandoned Series Category:Comics that might have a comeback Category:Plot-Oriented Comics